Danny Phantom: On the Ship of Dreams
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Samantha Manson is a first class girl who feels trapped. Daniel Fenton is a down on his luck ghost hunter. Will romance blossom between these two, or will tragedy strike first? Basically the Titanic movie except with DP characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello fellow phans! This is my second story so far, and being a Titanic and DP fan, I wanted to try my hand at making this story. So it won't be **_**exactly**_** like the movie, but it will have some of the movie's lines. Also, even though it's 1912, there will be modern ghost weapons. I know it contradicts with the timeline, but what's Danny Phantom without ghosts and weapons? Also, Danny and Vlad will have ghost powers in this story; another part of the 'DP' element. So, without further ado, here's the story! **

_Chapter 1_

_Samantha Manson's P.O.V._

With a slight frown I poked my head out the car window. We were approaching the Titanic, supposedly the biggest and unsinkable ship of dreams. People were literally everywhere, yelling and waving and some running to get onboard.

"Samantha, get your head back in here. It's unladylike." My mother, Pamela, snapped.

I discreetly rolled my eyes and did as I was told. Next to me my fiancee, Vlad Masters, lightly squeezed my hand. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry sweetpea, soon we'll have our _own_ car and house." I remained expressionless as he gave me a (ew) suggestive smile.

Finally we arrived where we were supposed to, as I felt the car stop. "We're here Mr. Masters." The driver said through the window. "Perfect." Vlad smiled and got out of the car to go help my mother out. The driver came to my side and opened the door. Like a proper lady, I gently held out my hand and I stepped out. I had to look a little more upwards than usual because of my large black and violet hat.

I fixed my violet gloves as I stared at the large ship. It was majestic, as they said it was, but I could never admit that to Vlad or my mother. I hated going on this ship, it was my first class ticket to a life of a loveless marriage and no freedom. I turned to my fiancee.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." I tried to say in my most arrogant voice. I hated being arrogant, so it was hard talking like a snobby first class woman.

"You can be blase about some things Samantha, but not about the Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe...even Turkish baths." Vlad replied while having an arrogant air himself. Sometimes it made me sick.

It was this time my mother stepped out. She was wearing a bright pink dress, which contrasted greatly to my black and violet one. I hated the color pink. When I was younger she always tried making me wear brightly colored frilly girly dresses, which I always objected to. At least now she layed off a little. I had a feeling though it was because I was supposed to be married to Vlad soon, a marriage that would stabalize our family forever.

"Your daughter is much too hard to impress Pamela." He joked, interrupting me from my thoughts. "Mind your step." He added, when she was about to step in a puddle.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Pamela remarked with her nose up, which was the signal that she was judging it to see if it was 'worthy' for her. Ugh sometimes I want to slap that woman!

"It is unsinkable." Vlad boasted. I don't know why he even tried to brag about it, it wasn't like he built it or anything. The man called Mr. Lancer did. "God himself couldn't sink this ship." He went on. I didn't say anything, after all, I wasn't one to test God's limits.

After getting our baggage problem settled and after our servants stepped out, it was finally time to go on the ship. We made our way past eager people, still yelling and waving. We even past a guy filming the ship. Vlad led the way to the walkway leading to the enterance of the ship, then followed Mother, then me.

I finally faced the door, that would seal my freedomless fate. I couldn't move. Should I run away right now? Or should I be a good girl and do what my mother and Vlad bid? "Come on Samantha." Mother encouraged and made a motion with her hand beckoning me on board. "Yes, please step lively Miss." An officer added. I took a breath and hastily stepped inside.

**Author's Note: So in case you're wondering, Sam is 17 (like Rose) and Vlad is 30 (like Cal) Danny will be 18 in this story (I know Jack was about 20, but I wanted Danny to be only a year older than Sam). Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**SuperGeorgia: Actually, Rose never betrayed Jack. Remember when Jack told her that she wasn't going to die like that? Not that night? Then remember when he told her that she was going to make it, get out of there, get married and have lots of babies and watch them grow, and finally die a warm old lady in her bed? Jack made Rose promise to live and do those things, no matter what. Eventually when he died and Rose said, "I'll never let go," she meant she'll never let go of the promise she made to him. And indeed she kept that promise. She did all those things (even rode a horse like a man) so please lay off Rose, she didn't betray Jack, she only never let go of the promise she made him. Sorry if I seem rude, it's just that I don't really like when people hate on Rose because she 'lied' and let go of Jack's hand, when she meant she'll never let go of the promise. But aside from that, I'm glad you like the story so far, and hope you keep reading even after my 'rude' speech. **

**p.s. If anything, you should hate on Ismay, he's the reason why Jack and many others lost their lives that night. Really, going full speed through waters with heavy ice warnings?! Ugh it gets me really aggravated. Did you happen to see the deleted scene where Ismay loses it and tries to get a lifeboat lowered more quickly (and unsafely) but 5th Officer Lowe tells him off? "You are a passenger and I am a ship's bloody officer, now do as you're told!" It shouldn't have been deleted in my opinion. **

**Baddest-InTown: I've actually had this idea for awhile now, and thank you for the 'genius' complement:)**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks for your review also!**

**Ok, now here's the next part of the story!**

_Chapter 2_

_Daniel Fenton's P.O.V._

I heard Titanic make another warning sound from my place in the bar. I could see it clearly through the window. I glanced at the gambled tickets in front of me, as I picked up another card. There were other things of course there also; some money, a pocketwatch, a switchblade, and some gold coins. Normally I'd be ecstatic about those things alone, but the Titanic tickets really drew me in.

I took a sip of beer and looked at my best friend Tucker Foley. He gave a dissatisfied look at his cards. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. You were never supposed to 'give away' how good of a hand you have or how bad. I myself revealed nothing, or at least I think I revealed nothing. I covered my mouth and chin with my hand of cards, my electric blue eyes scanning over Dash and Kwan's faces.

"Alright boys, the moment of truth." I finally spoke. "Tucker?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied and threw down his cards in annoyance. I nodded. "Dash?" I asked next. "Nothing." He said like Tucker and threw down his cards in the same manner. "I can't believe you bet our tickets Kwan." Dash whispered harshly. However he ignored him.

"Kwan?" I continued. He smiled triumphantly and proudly showed his hand. For a minute I thought it was a royal flush or something and got extremely nervous, but inwardly sighed in relief when it was only 2 pairs. I could feel the corners of my lips turn into a grin in amusement because of my wasted nervousness, but quickly frowned for the act. I sighed in fake disappointment.

"I'm sorry Tuck." I started.

"Sorry?! What do you mean sorry?! If you lost our money man I swear-"

"I'm sorry, you won't be able to eat your mother's ham for a long time." I kept up the act. He gave me a confused look mixed with sadness. I decided now it was time to reveal my lucky hand.

"Cause we're going to America baby! Woo!" I yelled and smacked down my cards like a touchdown in football. "Full house boys, read 'em and weep!" I started laughing as Tucker jumped in the air and started doing a happy dance. "FENTON!" Dash wailed and quickly picked me up by the collar. He raised his fist and I shrunk back slightly, preparing for the hit. Actually, I wasn't really afraid. In fact, I could easily flip him over right now and ectoblast him in the face. But I had a secret identity to keep up.

But Dash completely surprised me and decked Kwan instead, sending him to the floor. Dash got on top of him and started nailing punches. So I decided to join in Tucker's happy dance and soon we were doing a horrible square dance. "I'm going to America, America!" He sang. I laughed for probably the millionth time in happiness and sang back "America, America!" When I heard the owner's voice. "Wrong boys, Titanic goes to America...in 5 minutes!"

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Tucker grabbed his traveling bag and started pushing the money and other gambled things into it, but I grabbed the tickets. I just noticed they were 3rd class, but I'm not gonna complain. I'm lucky enough to be even going on the ship. "Goodbye everyone!" I yelled as me and Tuck barreled out of there and ran full speed to Titanic, we only had about 3 minutes now to make it. "Danny, wait!" He yelled behind me. I stopped and started panting. "What is it Tucker?!" I snapped. We probably had only 2 minutes now!

"Go invisible and fly us there!" His voice was lower so only we could hear. Right! Ugh, how could I forget about my flying ability at a time like this?! I looked around and miraculously no one was looking at us. I went invisible and picked him up, turning him invisible too, and flew as fast as I could to the ship. We arrived pretty quickly, being that I can fly at 112 mph. We became visible again as I spotted the walkway plank. I grabbed his hand and sprinted for it.

When we got the the top however we saw there was an open gap between us and the Titanic enterence, meaning we got there by the skin of our teeth. "Did you go through baggage check?" A young officer asked. He was dressed all in white. "Of course!" I lied. He gave us a suspicious look. "We don't have lice, we're Americans!" I added, hoping that would do something. He sighed. "Come aboard."

I grinned and shoved the tickets at him in a hurry, which he checked and just as quickly gave back. "Come on, _Kwan._"

Tucker smirked and hurried along behind me. With our bags slung over our shoulders we both raced to the top deck, where everyone else was waving goodbye to the people below. "Do you know someone?" He asked next to me. "Nope!" I replied cheerily and started waving. "Goodbye! Goodbye everyone!" I shouted. "I'll never forget you!" Tuck yelled as a joke and started waving too.

Finally it was time to find our rooms. "721...722..." I muttered while taking quick glances back and forth between the doors and at the tickets. "723..aha! 724!" I smiled and opened the door. My eyes widened slightly as I saw 2 other men in there. Oh well, guess we were going to be having roommates. But I still won't complain. "Hi there! I'm Daniel Fenton and this is my friend Tucker Foley." I didn't introduce myself as 'Danny' because I only allow close people to call me that. In other words, only a select few did. We both shook hands with them who looked at us like we each had 5 heads.

After that, Tucker happily hopped onto the top bed. "Who says you get top bunk?" I kidded around and lightly punched him on the shoulder as I settled down on the bottom bunk.

"Where's Kwan?" I heard one man mutter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N D Fan P: I'm glad I got another person to like Titanic;) The movie's good, and the real history is interesting too:)**

_Chapter 3_

_Samantha's P.O.V._

I gently picked up an old book by Edward Gory, and set it on my nightstand. I love to read gothic novels, it came with the gothic nature. "Paulina, please get the other books out." I asked my maid. "Yes ma'am." She replied with a Hispanic accent and opened my other suitcase.

"Those ratty old things certainly were a waste of money." I heard Vlad say behind me. I tensed. I hated when he made fun of my book reading. "You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream... there's truth without logic." I explained as best I could without yelling.

"What's his name again?" He asked.

"Edward Gory."

"Ah, nice name for an author. Gory." He rolled his eyes. My hand just twitched at the want...no, _need_ to slap him. "He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least those books were cheap." He went on.

"Let me tell you something Vladimir-" But he cut me off by ordering Paulina to take my dresses in my bedroom. I sighed in anger and decided to follow Paulina, maybe if I wasn't in Vlad's presence I could calm down a bit.

"It smells so brand new." She sighed while putting the dresses away. "It's like they built it all for us! Just think, tonight I'll be the first one in these sheets." She smiled into the distance, and I couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

But my smile faded when (guess who?!) decides to 'bless' us with his appearance. He looked directly at me with a small but still snobby smirk. "And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first." Oh. My. God. Did he just...? Ewwww! I absolutely WILL NOT sleep with him! Fiancee or not! Ugh the thought makes me want to puke!

"Actually Vlad, come to think of it, I'm sure _someone _has slept in these sheets before. I think you may just be the second." I grinned at my comeback which left him shocked to say the least. I thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his face! Paulina started giggling but left the room. "Excuse me Miss."

But now his surprised expression was replaced with one of anger. He gripped my shoulders hard and looked at us both in the mirror. "The first and only. Forever." He hissed in my ear. I felt myself tense with fear and my breaths became shortened. Could Vlad _hurt _me?

* * *

Around dusk a woman from France came aboard, I learned her name to be Valerie Gray, or just Val as she asked to be called. Mother called her 'new money' and it took every nerve to not roll my eyes at that. All the other first class women loathed Val, but I loved her. She wasn't like them at all, she wasn't conceited and you could actually have a decent conversation with her. Plus she didn't take any crap from anyone. If you insulted her, even subtly, then she'd give you a comeback ten-fold. Perhaps that's why me and her got along very well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows phans!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if it's required to do this, but I guess I will anyway. I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or the Titanic 1997 movie...or the original ship. If I did own DP, I'd probably have made this an episode instead of writing it. And if I owned the original Titanic, I would've made sure there were enough lifeboats for everyone and not go full speed through waters with heavy ice warnings. **

_Chapter 4_

_Danny's P.O.V._

The next day after the ship went to Ireland and picked up more people, me and Tuck raced to the bow of Titanic. All in front of us was open ocean, and it was truly beautiful. Suddenly I thought I felt the ship go a little faster...oh well. Sooner we get to New York the better I guess.

"I can already see the Statue of Liberty!" Tucker suddenly exclaimed. "Very small of course."

We both chuckled as I looked down at the water. "Look!" I pointed out some dolphins. "Look at that one jump!" I added as a certain dolphin was jumping very higher than the rest of the pod.

We stayed quiet for a little after that, just taking in the scenery. Finally I looked behind me to see that no was was noticing me. Then I quickly ducked behind a bench and emerged out as my ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

I floated in the air behind him, and sucked in a big breath. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! WOOO!" He looked up at me in bewilderment, but just started laughing once my statement started to sink in.

_Samantha's P.O.V._

Ugh, I am hating this stupid lunch. It's so boring! Sometimes I couldn't stand being first class.

"...and our master shipbuilder here, Mr. Lancer here, designed her from the keel plates up."

My head slightly looked up to glance at Mr. Lancer when I heard his name spoken from Mr. Bertrand's mouth. Lancer was a middle-aged man, who was also bald. But he had a black goatee. He looked up with kind green eyes, obviously not wanting the attention.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Bertrand's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is...willed into solid reality." Mr. Lancer showed a proud smile.

"Why're ships always being called 'she' anyway?" Val interrupted. "Is it because men think half of the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?"

Everyone chuckled at that, including me. And lately I found myself not being able to smile very much. When the laughter stopped, I quietly pulled a book from my rather large black satchel and started to read.

"You know I don't like that Samantha." Mother's voice sharply whispered. I responded by giving her a hateful glare, then returned to my reading.

"She knows." Vlad's voice cut in and he snatched my book before I could prevent it. My eye twitched in irritation and so did my arms. No one seemed to care except for Val, who gave me a look of concern. I took a breath and calmed down.

Finally the waitor arrived. Vlad instantly spoke up. "We'll have the lamb, rare. With a little mint sauce." Before I could say anything the waitor took everyone else's orders and walked away. "You do like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" He then asked me.

I looked at him and gave him a tight-lipped smile. I couldn't stand when he forgot that I'm ultra recyclo vegetarian. I guess I'll only eat the sauce, and veggies if they come with it.

"Are you gonna cut her meat there for her too Vlad?" Val broke in and grinned at him first, then me. She gave me a quick wink which I responded with full smile. At least someone else wanted Vlad to look like a fool for once.

But he only gave her a pointed look, then resumed to talking with the other guests. Then she interrupted again. "Say Mr. Bertrand, who thought of the name 'Titanic' anyway? Was it you?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means means stability, luxury, and safety."

"Do you know of Mr. Freud, Mr. Bertrand?" I cut in. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Val instantly covered her mouth to stifle her laugher, and Mr. Lancer choked on a breadstick also suppressing laughter. I myself gave a satisfactory smirk.

"Samantha, what's gotten into you?" Mother quietly scolded.

"Excuse me." I replied and walked away.

* * *

_"I do apologize." Pamela Manson quickly says. _

_"She's a pistol Vlad, you sure you can handle her?" Valerie grins._

_He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I may just have to start minding what she reads from now on."_

_"Who's Mr. Freud? Is he a passenger?" The unmistakeable voice of Bertrand's interrupts with a clueless expression, thus earning in more held back laughter and red faces from Lancer and Val._

* * *

_Danny's P.O.V._

By now we were sitting on a bench, obviously bored. I would've practice my ghost abilities, but there's hardly any privacy anywhere on this ship. Then a young man who looked to be a little older than us appears.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit." He spoke with a strong Irish accent, just as 3 dogs led by a crewmember walk by.

I shrugged my shoulders. It's 3rd class, nothing really surprises me. "That's so we know where we rank."

"Gregor Elliot." He introduced and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Daniel Fenton. And that's my friend Tucker Foley." I replied, and we all shook hands.

Gregor then told a joke about the snobby 1st class, and we all started laughing. That is, until I saw her. She was slightly tall, and slender. Her violet and blue dress went to the floor, and her blue-gloved hands rested on the rail of her deck. She stared blankly in front of her, eyes slightly squinted because of the sun. But I could tell they were a vibrant amethyst.

Her black hair reminded me of silk as it softly blew in the breeze, and her purple lips were pursed, as if deep in thought. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and I don't care how cliche it sounds. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

_Tucker's P.O.V._

Me and Gregor smirked at each other as we looked at Danny. He wouldn't stop staring at that first class girl, I don't think he even blinked. I tapped him on the shoulder, but I don't think he even noticed. The girl noticed she was being watched and turned to look at him.

Normally if you were caught staring at someone, you'd turn away. Not Danny though. He still kept his eyes on her, and after a few seconds she looked away. But then about 5 seconds later she turned back at him, then looked away again uneasily.

_Danny's P.O.V._

Suddenly a man with silverish hair pulled into a low ponytail who wore a sophisticated suit came up to the girl. He touched her elbow but she immediately recoiled, and I faintly heard her say annoyed, "Do you mind?!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at the scene. I wanted to know what this man did or is doing to upset her. It made me...displeased to see her unhappy. Maybe even angry. But why? I didn't even know this girl.

The man whispered something in her ear and I tensed at the closeness of them. Great, first I'm angry and now potentially jealous? _Get ahold of yourself Fenton. _She ended up walking back inside with the man.

I snapped out of it when I heard Gregor's voice laced with humor. "Forget it. You'd as like have ghost rays fly out of your arse as get next to the likes of her."

Tuck snickered, but I only gave a contemplative, "Hm."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Omg I am LOVING your reviews phans! Thank you! and ShadowDragon357: I knew the founders of Macy's were on Titanic, but I didn't know that they were based off the old couple in the room together in the movie. Thanks for letting me know! And though that would be an interesting ending, I have a feeling that Danny and Sam wouldn't give up that easily. They'd go down fighting. But I appreciate the thought/idea! Btw, did you know the actress that played old Rose in the movie (Gloria Stuart) was the only one of the entire cast to be alive when the original Titanic sunk? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, Titanic (1997), or the original Titanic. **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Samantha's P.O.V.**_

That night while at another dinner party, the realization hit me. It was like a rollercoaster slammed into me. My life has been nothing and will be nothing but properness, pretty dresses, riches, jewelry, boring parties, and endless pathetic gossip along with other meaningless chatter. And soon a loveless marriage will be added to that list.

I sat there, completely silent as it all sank in. "Samantha?" Mother questioned. "The Countess of Elm just asked you a question."

"Excuse me." I hastily replied and exited the table as quickly as I could. Mother and the other guests looked at each other with confused faces, but I didn't care.

When I was out of there I broke into a run across the first class deck, pushing people out of my way as I made my way along. People gave me confused, angry, or just simply breaths of disapprovement as I past them. I passed a bench, where I think a man was sitting, but I just continued without giving him another glance.

I stopped when I reached a metal dish-like thing sticking up from the floor of the ship. That's when I looked up slowly and saw I was right near the stern of Titanic. This was it. The only way out. My gaurantee of a life without the list I already mentioned. Taking shallow breaths I slowly made my way to the railing, and slipped my bare fingers on it.

Then just as slowly and carefully I hoisted myself over so I was on the other side of the railing. My head made it's way downward to look at the now black moving water, the seal of my fate. I took one more breath, and was about to let go when I heard a voice.

"Don't do it."

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

That night I went to the third class party. It was fun, but I eventually snuck away and sat down on a bench on the deck. It was so much more peaceful out here than in the party room. I stared blankly at the stars, just simply thinking. Mostly about the first class girl I saw today. She was so pretty, yet I could see she was genuinely upset about something.

I wondered what it was. She was first class, so why did she look sad? I sighed. It was probably something usual, like maybe they ran out of caviar or something. But then how would that explain her snappish 'Do you mind?!' when she talked with that man? I rubbed my temples, this was beginning to cause me a headache. Of course I wanted to help her, but it's probably better if I don't interfere. My superhero impulses could be hard to deal with at times.

Suddenly a quick breeze hit me along with some panting. Curious I shot up so I was now sitting, and saw the back of a dark red and black dress of some girl running wildly toward the stern. I furrowed my eyebrows, still curious. What was she doing? I turned around but there was no one chasing her. Carefully without making sure no one was in sight, I floated slowly behind her.

Instant dread hit me when I saw her on the other side of the railing. And what's worse is that I realized it wasn't just any first class girl. She was _my_ first class girl. Wait...she's not mine!_ Dammit Fenton, stop thinking this way! She's not yours! _A part of me ached at that realization, but it went away when I looked back at the girl. I had to stop her!

"Don't do it."

_**Samantha's P.O.V.**_

"Huh?" I turned my head and saw a young man who looked to be about my age, maybe a bit older. "Don't do it." He repeated with a hand held out in caution. "You don't want this."

"Who are you to tell me what I want and don't want? You don't know me!" I snapped and turned back around to look at the water. "I know you don't want this." He calmly replied. I ignored how nice his voice sounded.

"No you don't! Now I mean it, I'll jump!" I raised my voice a little louder. But was that fear? Now that I think about it, it would probably hurt. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "No you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you would've done it already."

I gave him a hateful glare while he still gave me a serious face. "Go away, you're distracting me." I hissed and stared at the water again. "I can't, I'm involved now." He answered still calm and began taking off his jacket.

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe how calm I talked and acted. Inside I was ready to just fly over there, pick her up, and set her down on the deck. But I didn't want to blow my secret. So I reluctantly decided to just keep up my acting skills.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Now she looked appalled. Hopefully she was focused on me now, instead of the deed she might do. Of course if she fell off I would just fly over there and catch her, but that risked me not reaching her in time. It also risked my secret, and I would do everything I could to not let it come down to _that._

"Just getting ready for when I'll have to jump off with you and retrieve you. But I'm not looking forward to it." I removed my shoes to keep up the act. "The water's cold."

"How cold?"

I fought back a grin. She was beginning to reconsider. Tuck always said I have a way of manipulating people, though I didn't really want to use that...mean sounding word to describe this situation.

I again shrugged carelessly. "Freezing. A couple degrees over maybe." She shuddered and looked back down at the water again, only this time her eyes were more open. A clear sign of fear.

"I grew up in Amity Park, Minnesota. My dad once took me to Lake Eerie to go ice fishing. Ice fishing is when you-"

"I know what freaking ice fishing is!" She snapped with another glare. I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, you just look like an indoor girl. Anyway, once I fell through some thin ice. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing every piece of your flesh. You can't move, can't think...barely even breathe. All that's there is the cold."

She didn't look at me, so I took this chance to slowly and quietly make my way closer to her. I gently took her left hand still clutching the rail and she immediately tensed at the touch, then whipped around to face me, shock written clear as day on her face.

"So I'm hoping you'll get me off the hook here. Come on." She let me take her other hand and I got her to completely turn around. And damn was she beautiful. Her vibrant amethyst orbs looked completely into my baby blues.

"Danny Fenton." I introduced.

"Samantha Manson." She replied, though it sounded like she was short of breath.

"May I call you Sam?" I smirked with humor hoping to make the situation less tense, and to my pleasing she smiled. I began to help her over the rail, when she slipped!

I quickly snatched and held on tight to her arm, while I frantically tried to grab the other. A scream erupted from her throat. "Don't worry! I got you!" I yelled and used my strength to pull her up. Thank God for ghost powers.

When we got back on the deck I heard hurried footsteps. Uh oh. Sam looked toward the sound, and I took this opportunity to turn invisible, to watch what would happen.

"What happened Miss?!" An officer demanded. "I uh...I almost fell." She replied. "And Mr..." She looked around but I remained unseen to her human eyes. "Mr.?" The officer prodded. "No one. I uh, I mean there was no one." Sam spoke with confusion in her voice.

"Uh huh." The officer looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "So why did you almost fall?"

"I was looking at the um...umm.." She started twirling her finger and I rolled my invisible eyes. "Propellers." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and quickly looked behind her, but seeing nothing she observed him again. I wish my breath wasn't ice cold when using any sort of my ghost powers, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way.

"What happened here?!" Another man's voice spoke up. I turned and saw the sophisticated man who talked with Sam today march up. "Well Vlad, I was explaining to the officer that I tripped and almost fell because I was trying to see the propellers." Sam looked annoyed now, as if his presence took away any happy feeling. I fought the urge to _change_ that right now.

They both laughed at the excuse she made and soon Sam and Vlad walked away, back to first class. The officer wandered away too, and I made myself visible again. _Samantha. Sam_. I liked the name, it suited her perfectly. Suddenly I realized I introduced myself as 'Danny' and not 'Daniel'. Oh well, not that I would mind if she called me 'Danny' anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

_Sam. Sam._ I've never been called a nickname in my whole 17 years of existance. Not even by my closest friends...well, as close as snobby first class people can get. And here a third class man calls me Sam (well asks to anyway) when we only just met, with me hanging off the back of a ship no less. I looked at myself in my mirror, absent-mindedly brushing my short black hair. The boy's face, Danny's, came to mind. His clear ocean blue eyes, messy raven hair, not extremely buff, but a good muscle build.

Honestly, why would he care if I threw my life away? We didn't even know each other, yet he was determined to save me. I'll have to ask him this. Wait, what makes me think that I'll see him again? I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to a poor little crazy rich girl. _He obviously wanted to talk to you because of the fact he did save your ass._ I rubbed my temples, this is so confusing.

But then where did he go afterwards? He basically disappeared. He must've heard the officer coming and taken off. Maybe he won't talk to me because I'm crazy, but because he's afraid he'll get in trouble if he does talk to me. But then again no one saw him...I ran a hand through my hair, I shouldn't even be thinking about this boy. After all, I'm engaged. Whether I like it or not.

As if on cue someone knocked on my door, but before I could say 'come in', Vlad walked through. I rolled my eyes. "Yes?" I asked.

"I know you've been upset lately, and I don't pretend to know why. I intended to save this for our wedding next week, but I figured it would lift your spirits now." He slightly sat down on the edge of my dresser and pulled out a medium-sized blue box. With a smirk he opened it and revealed to me a diamond-encrusted chain with a beautiful amethyst colored stone on the end.

"My God Vlad..." I whispered breathless.

"Perhaps it's a reminder of my feelings for you."

"Is it a-" I spoke a bit louder now as some of the shock wore off.

"A diamond? Yes." He finished for me. "56 carats to be exact." He gently clasped it around my neck. The first thing I noticed was that it was pretty heavy, but still beautiful.

"It was worn by Louis the 16th, and they called it Le Coeur de la Mer, the-" He informed me but the next part we said together.

"The Heart of the Ocean."

"Yes." Vlad chuckled slightly. "It's overwhelming." I spoke.

"Well it is meant for royalty Samantha." That brought me out of my daze. I should be ashamed of myself, getting in a trance over a diamond. A minute ago I was someone I hate. And why did him saying 'Samantha' bring me back into the world? I couldn't be used to Sam, I only called it once for crying out loud! It was probably the way he said it...so...possessive. Like I was his property or something. I gotta stop having these mental arguments with myself.

"And we are royalty." He stared at us both in the mirror, with something in his eyes I couldn't place. Possession?

"There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Samantha."

_**April 13, 1912**_

_**Sam's P.O.V. **_

After managing to get away from afternoon tea, I snuck down to third class to see if I could find Danny. Luckily I did, and surprisingly he did want to spend more time with me. Like on this walk we're one now...

"Daniel, I-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Danny."

"Anyway, I want to thank you for convincing me for not going through with my deed last night."

"You're welcome."

"I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" I scowled and turned away from him to put my hands on a rail, overlooking some of the third class deck and water.

"No, that wasn't what I was thinking at all Sam." I felt my heart flutter at the nickname. Oh my God stop this Samantha! It's just a _nickname!_ It's only so he won't waste another second saying my long proper name. He continued. "What I was thinking was what happened to this girl to make her think there was no way out?"

"It wasn't just one thing." I looked down, shy, angry, and embarrased. "It was everything. It was them, their whole world. And I was trapped in it."

"That froot loop, is he one of them?" I turned to look at Danny who spoke between clenched teeth.

I giggled. "Froot loop? Oh, you must mean Vlad!"

His posture stiffened. "Is he your..boyfriend?"

"Worse I'm afraid." I brought up my left hand to show him the diamond engagement ring. I sighed in sadness. Next week I'll have to marry that creep.

"Woah. You would've sunk to the bottom of the ocean with that on." He barked out a forced laugh. I looked at him with confusion, what's he so angry about? He's not in a forced marriage after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Titanic in any way**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

Shocked wouldn't be the word to describe what I felt when Sam looked for me in third class, then asked me to walk with her no less. More like, bewildered.

"Daniel, I-" She started to say and I let out a small breath. How many times was I going to have to keep correcting her?

"Danny."

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for convincing me for not going through with my deed last night." She gave me a small smile which I fully returned.

"You're welcome."

"I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" She turned away from me with a scowl, then put her hands on the rail. I widened my eyes, I wasn't thinking that at all.

"No, that wasn't what I was thinking at all Sam." I smirked when I saw a light pink tint her cheeks as soon as I said 'Sam'. I guess I'm the only one who calls her it. But I continued talking. "What I was thinking was what happened to this girl to make her think there was no way out?"

"It wasn't just one thing." Her voice sounded a bit mad now. "It was everything. It was them, their whole world. And I was trapped in it."

I bit back a growl and squeezed my eyes shut, to prevent the neon green from blazing that I knew would happen. It always happens whenever I have a sudden burst of anger. I spoke through clenched teeth. "That froot loop, is he one of them?" That was the only word I thought of when it came to him.

I opened my eyes just as she turned to face me. She giggled. "Froot loop? Oh, you must mean Vlad!" _Vlad. That was it. _I couldn't help it though, he seemed...familiar. And dangerous might I add.

I could feel myself stiffen at the next thought. I hoped to God the answer was 'no'. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Worse I'm afraid." She sighed in sadness and brought up her left hand, which on her ring finger lay a huge diamond.

"Woah. You would've sunk to the bottom of the ocean with that on." I tried to laugh to make the situation lighter, but I knew it came out as forced.

"Do you love him?" I couldn't believe I just asked that. I didn't even think of asking it! Well, since I did it, might as well see what the answer is.

"Excuse me?" She let out a breathless laugh, surprised that I'd ask that.

"Do you love him?" I repeated. I was determined to hear the answer now.

"I don't think we should be talking about this!" Suddenly Sam turned away from me and walked back from the rail. I followed her immediately.

"It's a simple question Miss." I couldn't help the grin that was growing on my face, I think I may already have the answer, even though she's not saying it.

"That is too personal a question Mr. Fenton-"

"Danny." Ooh I was beginning to enjoy this.

She glared daggers at me, lilac purple even more vibrant. "_Danny, _you are being just rude, and this conversation is over. Goodbye." She turned away from me in a huff, and began walking 3 steps when she stopped. "Wait a minute, you're on my part of the ship!"

I laughed out loud at how the tables have turned. "Excuse me? Who's being rude now?" Sam growled in annoyance and came up to me. "What's this anyway?"

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion and looked where she was (my right pants pocket) and I found a Fenton invention hanging out. In particular, the Fenton wrist ray. "It's a um...weapon of sorts."

She tilted her head. "What kind of weapon?"

I took her elbow (ignoring the slight tingle I felt) and sat her down on a deck chair, and I sat across from her. I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Its a...weapon for hunting..."

"Hunting what?"

"Ghosts." I looked down, preparing for the laughing and ridiculing saying 'there's no such thing as ghosts' but it never came. I raised my eyes and saw that hers were wide, opaque. As if 'ghosts' brought her out of this world. "Sam?" I asked and moved my hand up and down in front of her face.

My worriment grew when I saw she was getting paler. "Sam! Please, answer me!" I breathed a sigh of relief when she blinked a couple times, and her color began to return. "Did you say ghosts, Danny?"

Warmness grew inside me when I heard her call me 'Danny' for the first time without me correcting her. But I had to remain serious. "Yes..why?"

"N-no reason." She turned away from me, almost looking terrified. "Sam." I touched her elbow to try to comfort her in some way but she drew herself from my touch. I furrowed my eyebrows and gently gripped her chin and made her look at me. "Is there something bothering you that concerns ghosts?"

"Nothing!" She snapped and stood. "There's nothing to tell!"

I stood up as well. "That just tells me there is."

"You are so annoying!" She began to walk away from me however she wasn't about to get away that easily. I followed her up to the point we were off the deck, instead in a place overlooking it. I spun her around to face me, my eyes widened when I saw they were tear-streaked.

"Sam, I know something's wrong. And I know it concerns ghosts somehow because you were fine up until I said it. Now I can't help if you don't let me help you." She opened her mouth to reply, when a voice cut in. "Samantha! Who's this?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heh heh, hey there phans. I'm really sorry for the long update, being a junior in high school is sometimes tough, plus I do a sport after school and on Sundays, so that takes lots of time away from writing. But I finally got some time to myself, and I decided I would dedicate it to write.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

Uh oh. Crap. We both turned and saw Mother with Valerie and another first class lady I didn't recognize. "Um, hi Mother." I said meekly and raised my hand in a small wave. "And Valerie, and Miss."

"Samantha, _who_ is this..._boy?"_ She spat out the last word as if it was poison on her lips. "My name is Daniel Fenton, Mrs. Manson." Danny's back was up straight, and he stuck out his hand to her. However I noticed that he introduced himself as 'Daniel' and not 'Danny' like he had with me. Does he prefer to be called by his full name?

At first Mother looked at the hand as if it was covered with scum from the bottom of the ship or something. But eventually she shook it. Valerie held back a chuckle at her ridiculousness, while the lady looked on with almost as much disapproval at Mother.

After that, she asked why we were talking. Could this woman get any more obnoxious? "Well we got acquainted last night-" I started but she cut me off. "Last NIGHT?!" I rolled my eyes. "It's not what you think. I uh, got myself in a situation and Mr. Fenton here helped me. It was a matter of life and death. I was just talking to him just now to thank him for what he has done for me."

"Is that true Daniel?" Val spoke up. His eyes averted to mine quickly, then rested on Val again. "..Yes." "Well then that's great! You should be rewarded!" She smiled brightly, walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder. Danny's cheeks flushed with embarrasement and looked at the floor. Mother and the lady gasped with terror. Oh my gosh, a first class woman actually willfully _touched_ a third class rat on the shoulder?! Oh the horror!

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes angrily. The two terrified ladies in front of us regained their composure. "Oh I'm not sure if he wants one..." Mother replied awkwardly. Danny was still looking at the floor, but nodded his head once. "Nonsense! Daniel, how about you come to the first class dinner tonight?" This time his head snapped up, and looked at her with bewilderment. As did I.

"I-I uh..." He stuttered. Just because I was shocked, didn't mean that I wouldn't want him there. Of course I wanted him there! He's the most interesting person I ever met. He even hunts...ghosts. I ignored the rising fear in my chest. If Vlad or his pathetic manservant Skulker ever found out, they'd do away with Danny for sure. Then again, is it possible that maybe he can defeat them? No. Vlad and Skulker are way too powerful. Skulker's a ghost, and Vlad's a halfa. They would easily overtake ordinary human Daniel Fenton.

"What do you think Samantha?" Val asked me. "I think...I'd like him there very much, Valerie." Ugh I hope my stupid cheeks didn't look as heated as they felt. Danny smiled at me, very warmly might I add. I've only seen a couple warm genuine smiles in my entire life.

So it was decided (much to Mother's dismay) that Danny would be joining us tonight for dinner. I hope everything goes well.

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

Gulp. Dinner? First class? Of course I was nervous, how could I not? I sighed when Sam, her mother, and the lady left. Leaving only Valerie. "I do hope you know what you're doing kid." She smirked at me. "I don't know." I admitted. I wouldn't have gone at all, but Sam wanted me there. I couldn't let her down, couldn't bear to see her frown. Jeez I sound like some lovesick schoolboy.

"So what are you gonna wear?" She asked. I gave her a look of puzzlement and looked down at my plain clothes. She smiled and shook her head. "Come on, I think one of my nephew's suits might fit you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :)**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

"What do you mean a steerage scum is having dinner with us?!"

Vlad's booming voice echoed throughout the parlor. I should have been scared, but I stood my ground with a defiant glare. Mother simply told Vlad the news and left, leaving me alone to deal with his temper.

Suddenly I noticed a form materializing behind Vlad, and instantly knew what it was. I rolled my eyes as Skulker slowly came into view, the so-called 'Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone' himself.

"I heard you shout Sir, is something the matter?" He gripped a glowing machete attached to his belt.

"No. Me and my _fiancee_ (he said that word through his teeth) were just having a discussion." Vlad folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Then by no means will I disturb you any longer." With that he disappeared again, the last thing being seen was his flaming green hair.

"It's just for tonight...honey. (I knew he was a sucker for when I called him 'honey', even though I hated it. But I needed a favor tonight) "Then you won't have to see him again."

I bit my lip after finishing that statement, what if I don't see him again after tonight either? He sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Just this one night. But only for you, since he did help you after all."

It came time to descend the Grand Staircase to the dining room. I had on a sparkling black and purple dress, with a small black purse. I also put some of my hair up in two spiky pigtails and applied purple eye shadow. For some reason I wanted to look extra special tonight.

Vlad was escourting Mother, so that left me by myself. I looked everywhere for the familiar messy black hair, but failed. Maybe he was already inside? Hm, well the men usually wait below the staircase if they're waiting for a lady. Did he not know that? I followed Vlad and Mother to the dining room and started looking again, but frowned when I indeed saw no sign of him.

"Mother." I whispered in her ear. "Have you seen Mr. Fenton?"

"Oh that trash? Thankfully not."

I quietly growled at her answer. One day I swear I'm going to hit her.

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as a ghost chased me. I've never seen him before, but heard of him. Based on descriptions, his name is Skulker. One of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. But then again, so am I.

I tried to get into the first class hall, just below the staircase where Val told me to go, but then I found myself fazing through the floor! At first I was puzzled because that hasn't happened since I originally got my powers, so it had to be a ghost. And what ghost is on the Titanic? Is there a ship ghost now? Well there is a Box Ghost...

Which brings me to being chased through a storage room by Skulker. I passed a red car and hid behind a box. I had to give this guy the slip, I couldn't afford to get any possible injuries now. But then the box behind me exploded, sending me forward a few feet. Ugh, the suit now had a few tears in it.

"What do you want Skulker?!" I demanded.

"My master told me to get rid of you. So I'm merely following orders you dirty rat." He raised an ecto-gun and immediately I rolled out of the way.

"Who's your master?" I asked.

He took a step closer to me. "Someone who doesn't like third classmen trying to romance their girls."

Huh. The only girl I've been 'romancing' lately was Sam. Wait...she did tell me she has a fiancee. As far as I can tell she only tolerates him. Could it be Vlad?

I picked up a block of wood and chucked it at Skulker's head. Leaving him distracted, I turned intangible and went up the floor, back to the hall leading to the dining room. Luckily no one was around when I got there, or otherwise that would've been a huge problem. I probably would have had to knock them out or something.

Well, if Vlad did hire Skulker, then I couldn't come to the party as Danny Fenton. I grinned as I felt familiar energy coursing through my veins, and saw even more familiar bright rings of blue-white light.

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

I sat in silence while everyone else discussed boring rich affairs. I checked the clock and saw Danny was now a half hour late. I guess he ditched me. Sighing in sadness, I propped my elbows on the table and leaned my head on my hands. "Samantha." Mother whispered sternly next to me. I inwardly groaned and put my hands back on my lap.

"My. My. Who's that?" A lady whispered while looking at us for an answer. Everyone then turned their heads toward the enterence. Meh, probably some other rich guy, but I couldn't help but look because of my curiosity. My eyes instantly widened. There, standing at the door, was a young man. And no ordinary one at that.

His hair shone a brilliant white, it reminded me of freshly fallen snow. His eyes, were the most piercing and illuminating green I've ever seen. I swear it looked like they were glowing. He wore a black suit, all black. Even the tie. The only white there was was the undershirt thing.

A few ladies looked at him, turned to their friends, and started giggling. Typical girly behavior. The man walked towards us, eyeing me the whole way. Or was I imagining that? He was probably upset that I was staring too much. Bringing my head down, I tried to hide my embarrasement.

"Hello." A new voice said toward the head of our table. I looked up and saw it indeed belonged to the man. Strange, that voice sounded oddly familiar. My brain felt like it was scrambling for the answer, as if it was on the verge of knowing it. "How do you do?" Vlad asked and held out his hand. The man hesisted but, but shook it anyway.

"So, what brings you here?" Mother quipped. "Actually, I'm a business tycoon back in the States. I meant to introduce myself earlier, but I was literally bombarded with paperwork I had to fill. Now I have some time to myself." He smirked and members of our table laughed lightly. I studied that smirk. Even though I found it cute, it felt like I've seen it before. However I've never seen him, surely I'd remember that!

"Would you like to dine with us?" Vlad snapped his fingers and a waitor appeared. "Thank you Sir." The stranger walked over toward the back of our table...toward me. Ugh why me! I don't do well with strangers! Why did there have to be an empty spot next to me?!

Vlad ordered the waitor to bring a chair next to me, and with that deed done the man sat down. "Hello." He greeted. "Hi." I mumbled. Not just is he a stranger, but he's a business tycoon! He was probably snobbish.

During dinner, during every second of forced first class laughter heard and experiencing every second of the man's gaze, I prayed for Danny harder and harder. Why couldn't he be here?! That spot taken over by the man was meant for Danny! Not this loser. I began to feel not exactly hatred, but extreme dislike for him.

Some music started playing, and couples got up to dance on the available wooden dance floor. Vlad looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but instead I heard the man's voice. "Would you like to dance Miss Manson?"

I immediately stiffened. I promised myself I wouldn't dance with anybody. Vlad was the only exception, but only because I would be forced. "She'd love to!" Mother beamed. Glaring daggers at her, she shrunk back under my look. Regrettably, I took the man's hand and he whisked me to the dance floor.

The only thing we did was slowly turn and make some few dance steps. However I looked at the floor the entire time, I wasn't enjoying this. "So are you gonna ignore me the whole night?" I looked up and saw a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"Maybe." I grumbled. "Would you rather someone else here instead?" My eyes widened at his bold question. "Actually yes."

"What's his name?"

"Why should I tell you his name when I don't even know yours?" There was no way on Earth I'd ever tell this random guy about Danny.

"Ok. You can call me Phantom."

"Huh?!" I asked incredulously. "What kind of name is that?!"

"It's my name."

"No it can't be. Even the Phantom of the Opera's name was Erik!"

He shrugged. "Well it's my name."

"Fine, Phantom."

"So are you gonna tell me his name now?" He asked again.

"Nope. But I gotta admit, you do look a little like him." That must've been why I thought the smirk and voice sounded like I've heard them once, it was like that voice and smirk belonged to Danny!

"Hm, really now? Well I've been told I've got a look-a-like somewhere." He grinned as if he knew something I didn't. Thankfully the song ended right then and people were beginnign to return to their seats. "It's been...swell Mr. Phantom."

His grin widened and he let out a chuckle.

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

Hmm...Mr. Phantom? I decided I liked it. Maybe Sam would call me that again at another time.

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

I went back to the table, and told everyone I was fatigued and wanted to retire for the night. They let me go.

When I reached my room I took off my heels and sat on my bed. I hope I wouldn't have to see Phantom again. Quickly a knock at the door was heard. Sighing I stood and went to answer it. When I opened the door I think I literally jumped a foot in the air.

Danny Fenton said only one sentence. "We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

"Danny?!" I asked, completely shocked. What the hell was he doing outside my door?!

"Sam, please. I want to talk with you for a minute, to explain myself."

"You mean explain how you ditched me tonight?" I folded my arms in front of my chest.

He sighed. "Yeah. About that. Look, I was...preoccupied. Something really important came up that I had to take care of. I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm a little glad of how you weren't alone tonight, thanks to some overhearing of first class gossip."

I cocked my head to the right, puzzled. There was already gossip about me and Phantom? Geez and they all know I'm supposed to get married to Vlad. Oh well, leave it to first class to start some potential drama. "I didn't enjoy that person's company. I would've rathered yours."

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

Ok so I made up the first class gossip thing, I had to figure out a way to get Sam to say how she felt about my other half! But ouch, her comment stung a little. The only good thing was that it wasn't directed at 'me' persay. Isn't it called 'irony' or something like that?

"I'm sorry Sam." I replied and looked down. I swear the next time I see Skulker I'm gonna beat the living...er, dead shit out of him. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathed out her nose, then opened them again. "Fine. I forgive you."

The corners of my mouth were already turning up. "Hey, to make it up to you, how about we take a walk on the decks tomorrow? I'll also introduce you to my friend Tucker if you want? I know it probably isn't much but-"

"SAMANTHA!" A voice screeched.

Dammit. Turning around, I was face to face with Sam's mother. "How dare you...steerage rat, come here at night tempting my daughter!"

"Mother!" Sam shouted in response. "He's my friend, and you will not treat him this way!"

I myself remained motionless, unsure of what to do.

"I am your mother and you will respect me! You will never talk that way with me young lady! Now get in your room before this rat claws his way into your bed." Sam's mouth hung open, in shock. Mine was open too, but in rage. I would never take advantage of Sam like that, never! Well...if she wanted to...Ugh get your head out of the gutter Fenton! Stop thinking those kinds of thoughts you sick perv!

Tears were welling in her eyes, she quickly turned around and went inside, along with her mother, giving me a parting glare before she went. The door was slammed in my face. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I started down the hall, on my way back to my dingy third class 'suite'.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: lol morgan. .75, ur comment really made me laugh ;) Also another thank-you for your reviews! **

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

"I can't believe you just said that!" I shouted and threw my hands in the air. We were now in my bedroom.

"Samantha, I don't get why you just won't remain loyal to Mr. Masters and stay away from that boy! This is the marriage of a lifetime, promising happiness!"

"For you or for me?" I replied coldly through my teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean what I said. Is this marriage promising happiness for you or for me?

"Both of us for sure!"

"Well that's where you're wrong Mother, because I'm not happy." I sat on my bed with my arms crossed in frustration.

"Samantha," She pulled up a chair and sat across from me. I was pretty shocked, she usually never did anything on her own. "you know we're in debt.-" I cut her off.

"You remind me everyday." I fought the urge to roll my eyes while saying it, but she continued.

"When Jeremy died, the only things he left us were the house, furniture, and a multitude of debt. We could only use the 'Manson' name as a cover-up for it. Now this union between you and Mr. Masters, is a gaurantee for a life of security. Unless...you want to see me working as a seamstress in a factory. Is that what you want?"

I sighed. As much as I can't stand the woman sometimes, she _is_ in fact my mother. "No. But it's not fair, I don't want to marry Vlad."

"We're women Samantha. Nothing's ever fair." She gave me a forced smile and patted me on the head. "Now, be a good girl, go to bed, and when you wake up do not try to see that boy again. I forbid it. Am I unclear in any way?"

I shook my head 'no', my eyes downcast. She in turn nodded 'yes'. "Good. Good night sweetheart."

**April 14, 1912**

_**Sam's P.O.V. **_

When I woke up I found myself feeling fully refreshed, and actually smiled. But it instantly went away when I remembered my mother's words. I couldn't see Danny anymore. That lone statement felt like someone punched me not in the stomach, but in the heart. It just felt like...a gaping hole. An emptyness. Sam you're going crazy, you only know him for a few days, so why do you feel like this?

I got myself dressed (except Paulina had to tighten my corset strings, which hurt like hell let me tell you) and did my own hair. Simple really, just up in a small ponytail. Getting on my shoes, I walked out of my bedroom and into the parlor. Sitting down on the loveseat, I noticed a note on the table.

_Sweet pea,_

_Please come down to the lunch room for tea together. I have some wedding plans to discuss._

_-Vlad_

I wanted to barf. I hated talking about the wedding, especially to him. Hm, he probably wants the aisle made out of solid gold or something. Sighing yet again, I walked down to the room he wanted me in.

He smiled when he saw me, stood, and pulled a chair out of the table for me. "Thanks." I mumbled and sat down. Then he sat in his own chair.

"Samantha, I'm going to be brief. I think we should move the wedding to the day after we dock in New York."

Huh?! What?!...All I could do was stare. Why did he want it moved up? "Why?" I choked. "I think the sooner the better sweet pea." He replied. "But-" I tried but he interrupted me. In fact, he stood and leaned down close to my face.

"There isn't a problem with that, is there?" His eyes flashed red for a second, which was my cue to stop talking. No matter how much I fought it, I could still feel my knees tremble with fear. I already have a first-hand experience of what could happen when he lost his temper. I shook my head 'no.'

"Well then, that takes care of that." He leaned back casually and sauntered off, leaving me sitting trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait phans, I've been pretty busy lately :(**

**Chapter 12**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Later that day Mr. Lancer invited me, Vlad, Mother, Val, and a few other first class passengers for a tour on the boat decks. But it felt like I was the only one actually interested, being that Vlad and Mother just looked bored, while other passengers just whispered to themselves. Jeez if you accept an invitation to a tour, you should be actually interested in it. Or if not, you could at least pretend to!

The topic of the lifeboats came up and Mr. Lancer told us how many there were. 20 total. Wait. 20 lifeboats...and 2,223 passengers. 20 lifeboats is nowhere near enough!

"Mr. Lancer?" People looked up at me, surprised that I would ask a question.

"Yes?" He smiled, actually, looked appreciative that I wanted to know more.

"It's just that, well forgive me, but I've done the math and the number of lifeboats doesn't seem to be enough for everyone onboard." Vlad chuckled next to me, and I fought the urge to glare at him.

He sighed. "I know this too Ms. Samantha. Titanic was meant to have 32 lifeboats actually, but alas I was overruled because they thought the ship would look too cluttered with 32 boats. But do not worry, I have built you a sturdy ship." He gave a reassuring smile and continued on with the tour. However I couldn't continue on, because I found myself slipping away!

I tried shouting for help, but it was as if an invisible hand was covering my mouth and another was pulling on my arm. I tried kicking in the air to get some attention, but it was as if no one even saw me! Did they think this tour was _that _boring?!

I found myself in a dark place. Nothing was visible, not even my hands. However I managed to notice two green orbs brightly glowing, and just as quick as I saw them they vanished. Two rings of bright white light appeared, forcing me to close my eyes because of the sudden brightness. When I openedthem again, this time an electric light was on, which was when I realized I was in a gym. Or rather _we_ because Danny Fenton was in front of me.

"Danny, what are you doing here?!" I whispered/snapped. I didn't want to get in any more trouble than what I already was.

"What? Third class passengers have a right to exercise too." He winked, causing my heart to flutter for a second. But I had to push that feeling down.

"Stop joking Danny..er, Daniel." His eyes widened at the use of his full name. "I can't see you anymore."

"Huh?" His eyes softened and he took a step closer to me, causing me to take a step back.

"I can't see you anymore Daniel. I'm engaged. I love Vlad." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, yet I refused to let them fall. It hurt terribly that I was telling him I could never see him again, on the other hand I felt even worse when I lied to him about loving Vlad.

"Do you? Really?" Danny questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. I do."

"No you don't. We both know that. They've got you trapped Sam, and if you don't break free soon that fire that I love about you will go out!" He caressed my cheek with his right hand. A tear fell on his thumb.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Good-bye." I ran from the room back to the horrible reality of first class.

* * *

By now it was evening, and I'm stuck at a dinner table with Mother and other first class women talking about my marriage with Vlad. Only she was doing the talking, while I was in my own world. A little girl caught my eye to the left. Her mother was telling her to place her napkin on her lap, and other etiquette rules.

_"They've got you trapped Sam, and if you don't break free soon that fire that I love about you will go out!"_

He was right. I am trapped in this hellhole. I was that little girl once. Luckily I still retained my 'fire' but how lucky would that little girl fare? Suddenly I didn't care about Mother, Vlad, or other high class nonsense. I'm my own person, and I should make my own choices. I needed to see Danny now.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sigh, I'm sorry phans. I really gotta stop slacking :( I sincerely apologize for poor timeliness of updates.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I excused myself quickly (ignoring the disapproving look from my mother) and walked towards the bow of the ship. I wasn't sure what it was, but something just told me he would be there. I was almost there, and I prayed Danny was there too.

That's when I saw it. The very familiar black hair blowing in the breeze. His back was turned to me, so I doubted he knew I was here. Deciding to make my presence known, I called out his name.

"Danny?"

His head whipped around, his face the picture of total shock. But it relaxed into a soft smile of...relief almost. I continued. "I changed my mind."

Danny's smile grew even bigger, but he didn't say anything. Taking the initiative, I took steps toward him, closing in the space between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my hair.

I closed my eyes with content, letting the warm feeling of his arms engulf me. In fact, I felt as if I was floating in the air. "Sam?" Danny mumbled, still in my hair. "Mm?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Look."

Confused, I did as I was asked, but..OH MY GOD! I was _literally_ floating! "Aah!" Yelping, I hugged onto Danny tighter, not wanting to fall. But how the hell did we get up here?!

"Relax Sam, I won't let you fall."

For the first time since I first closed my eyes, I stared at Danny. Only...it wasn't him anymore. "Mr. Phantom?!" I squeaked. What was going on?! Is this all just a nightmare? A figment of my imagination?

Phantom remained serious. "Sam, it's me. It's Danny."

"But how? Why...when did..?" At this point I was at a complete loss for words.

"I'm half ghost, complete with ghost abilities. This is my ghost side, who I call 'Danny Phantom'. That's how we're floating right now. I know I can trust you to keep this secret."

I began to breathe deeply in and out to try to calm myself. Ok, so the boy who I just basically gave up everything for is half ghost. He has two identities, who hunts ghosts.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Pretty cool huh?" He grinned, and all the seriousness was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews phans! :)**

**Chapter 14**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Danny proceeded to tell me the story of how he got his powers. Apparently, his parents were working on a dangerous experiment called a 'Ghost Portal' that would let you access a place called the 'Ghost Zone'. He was 14 at the time. I admit, I lost him a few times in the story, but I got the gist of it. Anyway, one day when his folks just quit, Danny took a look inside of it. He unknowingly let his hand glide over the 'on' button, and then suddenly, there was a great big flash, everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged!

When he woke up, he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He was a lot different than the other guys. Danny then adopted the persona of 'Danny Phantom' and made a vow to defeat all the evil ghosts that threaten his town. I gotta say, I'm really proud and impressed. Going out into danger everyday, possibly getting beaten to a pulp, but protecting the people you love. Now he's on Titanic to go to back to Amity Park, where he grew up, to offer his services there.

"You're a hero." I whispered with quiet awe.

His cheeks turned a light pink. "Huh. Hero." He began to rub the back of his neck with his hand.

"You are Danny. Don't try to deny it." I smiled even bigger than I was. He returned the expression and his eyelids came slightly down. I began to feel an impulse to have him closer to me, and apparantly he did too because he started leaning his face in. Yet ever so slowly. I closed my eyes and prepared to close the gap between us, when the ship's horn (not sure what it's really called) blew loudly, causing us to both jump slightly and look wildly in every direction. Dammit. So close.

Danny chuckled slightly and brought us back down to the deck. He changed back into his human form. Funny, I was getting used to the 'Phantom' form. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He said, then took my hand and led me to wherever he has in store.

_Hm. So that's who Phantom is. He's the ghost that uses his powers for good. How quaint. And now he's stolen my fiancee. My suspicions were right about his ghost powers, and now I will stop sitting down and act._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I took Sam's hand and began to lead her on the path to my room. Tucker would be at a party right about now, so I most likely had the room to myself. Now don't go thinking those kinds of thoughts, I don't mean to bring her to my room so I can do...well, _that_, with her, I just want to show her some ghost stuff. Though now that I think about it, doing _that thing_ with her wouldn't be so bad...I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. Jeez Fenton stop that kind of thinking now!

When we entered the third class halls Sam's eyes widened. However then her face looked disgusted. I frowned, surprised at her attitude. "I'm sorry these halls aren't to your liking."

Immediately her eyebrows shot up in shock. "No no! That wasn't what I was thinking at all! It's just that I'm angry that the halls in first class are wider and cleaner, while these halls are more narrow and a bit more dirty. I think everyone should be treated equal is all."

My face softened, and I looked at the ground in shame. How could I think Sam would have conceited luxury thoughts? She wasn't like the rest of them. "I'm sorry."

She lay a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. But are we close yet? The suspense is killing me Danny." She grinned and I couldn't help but smirk.

"We're here." I announced and opened to door to reveal the tiny room. "Not really nice, but do-able."

"It seems cozy." Sam sat down on the bottom bunk bed, which actually belonged to me. Not that I minded.

"Now for what I wished to show you." I muttered and began digging around in one of the drawers. When I found what I was looking for I took it quickly and smiled. I walked back over to Sam and showed the invention to her.

"What is it?"

"It's the Fenton wrist ray. When used, it fires a blast that can hurt any being made of ectoplasm. Basically, it hurts ghosts."

"Cool!" She took it and slipped it on her wrist. I admit, it looked cute. However at this moment I had to be serious. I sat next to her. "Sam?"

"Yes?" She stopped observing the weapon and looked at me in the eyes.

"You must know that I have many ghostly enemies. Some of which are extremely dangerous. If we are to be together, I might not be able to be there all the time to protect you, no matter how much I want to be. This wrist ray is for your protection, whenever I'm not around. Don't be afraid to use it when you need to."

She nodded. "I understand, after all, you're a superhero. Someone's always gonna be in danger that you'll have to save. Thank you for the 'help'." Sam looked at her wrist ray, smiled, then looked back at me.

"You're welcome." Unexpectedly, I found us both starting to lean in closer to each other. Ok, Danny, this is it. Make it count. I closed my eyes and seconds later our lips brushed. So close...

A sudden slam of the door made us both jump back away from each other, sheepish looks on our faces. "HEY DANNY!" Tucker shouted. Dammit. "Hey Tuck." I replied sourly.

Finally he eyed Sam. "Uh..what are you...OH! Um, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" I chuckled darkly, the embarrassment he felt was obvious, it was clearly written all over his face.

"No, nothing Tuck. Nothing at all." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Hello, Tucker. I'm Danny's friend Sam." She stood and offered her his hand, which he shook, though he looked confused for a minute. "But I'm sorry, me and Danny gotta be going."

I looked back at her with interest, a wondering eyebrow raised. Where do we gotta get going to? Sam smirked, took my hand, then led me out of the room, leaving Tucker smiling and shaking his head.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have to show _you_ something now."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry to keep you guys waiting, I admit, I got lazy for awhile :/**

**Chapter 16**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Quickly I led Danny to the first class hallways towards my room. Some stared in confusion as to why a girl of my 'stature' would be with a boy like Danny, but I didn't care. I was having fun and being happy, and that was something I couldn't find in regular first class life.

I looked behind me at him and his eyes were wide with awe staring at the hallways, which were much wider and cleaner. It even had carpeting unlike steerage hallways. I smiled and soon we arrived at my room. Opening the door, I explained, "This is my room." Danny's mouth formed a small 'o' in surprise as he looked around the big and luxurious room.

I chuckled. "Not really nice, but do-able.", mimicking his words from before. He turned to me and grinned. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

I walked to the door that would lead me to Vlad's room (we had conjoining rooms, which of course I can't stand) and once there went to the safe. Remembering the combo, it soon opened and revealed what it was I wanted to show Danny. I gently picked it up, shut the safe door, then returned to him.

"Woah, is that a-?" He spoke but I finished for him.

"Yep, it's a diamond. It's called the Heart of the Ocean. I wanted to show you my most special possession. I know it isn't as great as the wrist ray you gave me, but..." In truth, that necklace was really special to me. However, Vlad gave it to me and it did feel heavy around my neck, so it lost some of it's charm there. But I figured it was the most 'worthy' thing to show to Danny. After all, he did tell me his biggest secret, a secret that could possibly get him killed.

He smiled and lifted my chin with his finger to meet his eyes. "It's beautiful Sam, not as beautiful as you, but still. I'm glad you trust me enough to show this to me." I knew my cheeks must've been burning right now. Stupid blush.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ms. Samantha? Ms. Samantha, are you in there?" It was Skulker's voice. My breath caught in my throat as I started pushing Danny into another room. "Who is tha-" I clamped my hand over his mouth to silence him. The door opened, and I could hear heavy boots stomping around the room. "Ms. Samantha?" He called.

A blue mist came from Danny's mouth and he shivered for a second. What was that?!

**Danny's P.O.V.**

My ghost sense went off, and that's when I knew we were in trouble. Come to think of it, the man's voice did resemble Skulker's...maybe a little too much. I ushered Sam to a door and coincidentally it led back to the hallway. We started doing the fast walk, trying to appear like any other ordinary passengers. Sam looked like she was about to burst into laughter at any second. My lips twitched in amusement.

"Stop whelps!" I heard Skulker scream, immediately followed by running. Me and Sam started running too. He was catching up to us, I knew I had to do something. "Hold on tight!" I shouted at Sam, transforming into my ghost half, picking her up and taking off into flight. I was holding her bridal style in my arms. Now I know I just blew my secret to my enemy, but I had no clue of how else to get away.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck, her head peering around me to look at Skulker behind us, who now started flying after us too. She laughed. "Uh oh, someone's pissed." I started laughing myself as I weaved in and out of hallways, people staring at us in shock. Others even fainted in fright.

I had an idea. I turned invisible and intangible and fazed under the floor. Part of me just wanted to get away, while another part was curious about what was down below. We ended up in a part of the boiler rooms, the noise was so loud it made Sam cover her invisible ears. I saw a door way on the other side of this room and zoomed toward it.

After two more rooms we ended up in the cargo room, where all the cars and other huge baggage was held. I put Sam down on the ground, causing her to regain her physical appearance again. I myself changed back into Daniel Fenton. She was about to speak but I silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. My ears didn't pick up the sound of Skulker coming, and my ghost sense didn't go off, so I dropped my finger and let out a sigh of relief.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I took in all of my surroundings. It was a medium sized room, with automobiles and even some carriages in it. Danny ran a hand through his hair, I realized he was frustrated at this whole chase. No doubt Skulker already reported back to Vlad of who I was with, and that I wasn't just with an ordinary steerage boy. I was with a half ghost steerage boy. However I didn't give a crap.

Deciding to try to lighten the mood, I grinned and walked to the door of the car. I cleared my throat, earning his attention. He looked at me, shook his head and smiled, then opened the car door for me. He stepped to the driver's seat. He even honked the horn twice, making me laugh.

"Where to Miss?" Danny asked.

"To the Ghost Zone." I whispered and tried pulling him back into the seat with me. It was hard, being that he was pretty heavy, but thankfully he turned intangible and ended up beside me on the seat. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, using his other to wrap around my waist. Not that I minded.

I found myself completely mesmerized by his eyes. The baby blue was so...beautiful. He wouldn't stop staring at my eyes either. Did he feel the same about mine as I do his? I have no idea how, but we were starting to lean our faces towards each other. Strangely I felt no nerves at all, I was completely calm. It just felt so natural, like it happened all the time.

The feel of his lips upon mine brought me out of my previous thoughts. It was a gentle kiss, sweet. He brought his head back to look at me with wide eyes. My lips were partly open in both shock, and happiness. Suddenly he came back, though with more force. Now this was the kiss I wanted from him.

I kissed him back, as I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and thick, my fingers seemed to disappear in it. We ended up with me on laying down on the seat, with him on top of me, still kissing me. His lips trailed from my lips, to my neck, to my collarbone. A moan escaped my mouth. I gasped at this, I never uttered that kind of sound in my life! I could feel Danny's lips curl into a smirk under my skin.

Quickly he was on my mouth again, and just as quick he pulled away. His cheeks were a deep shade of red. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Uh...do you..um, think that we, no, could, no. Should? No. Damn. Um, what I mean is..." I giggled and put my index finger on his mouth, quieting him, like how he did to me before.

Yet I got the meaning of his unspoken question. And the seriousness hit me. Is it wise? No. Was I ready? Probably not. Did I want to? Yes.


End file.
